Various techniques exist for estimating interior heat flows with respect to air conditioning in buildings and the like (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
An energy management apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 estimates a value of an amount of external heat that flows from outside to inside of a building, based on information indicating weather conditions of a region where the building, in which an air conditioner is installed, is located. Then, the energy management apparatus, by comparing the estimated amount of external heat with the air conditioning heat amount calculated from a load current of the air conditioner, attempts to calculate the amount of internal heat being inside of the building.
A simulation device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 attempts to calculate a yearly amount of heat generation and an energy saving index by performing a simulation on the basis of a data table that stores catalog specifications of an air conditioner.